The Hummel Doll
by PoppyandViolet
Summary: Based off the Nutcracker. This Christmas Blaine recieves the most magical gift from his uncle Drossylmeyer and when his Hummel Doll comes alive, he is swept into the incredible Land of Sweets where he discovers the greatest present of all - true love.


_A/N: I think I've officially lost it with the AU's. _

_As a dancer and a huge #balletdork, this has been something that I've been thinking about a bit lately and have been playing around with for a few days. I'm not overly thrilled with the outcome (when am I ever...?) and it veered rather ridiculously off the original intention (as always), but there's bits of fluff and dancing and klaine so... -shrug-. _

_Disclaimer: Ohh gosh, where do I start? I don't own Glee, the characters associated, etc., The Nutcracker, any of the characters I used, or that line from the Barbie movie that I stole. Yup. Oh, and the song at the end is Winter Wonderland by Dianna Ross. Go listen. I was having **all **the Christmas feelings tonight._

_~P_

* * *

><p>Blaine Anderson watched with giddy eyes as the snow clustered prettily against the other side of the large window sill. He crinkled his nose, imagining what it would feel like against his skin; ticklish, playful and most importantly <em>cold<em>.

He tugged his warm green sweater snugly against him for emphasis. Of course it was lovely and warm inside the Anderson Library, but at least he could _imagine._

The frosty night was bright with gold stars and stunning silver snow glistened all over the furry green trees, perfect for the season. Down below, fancy cars were pulled up all along the drive. The Anderson's were holding their usual Christmas Eve gathering and Blaine had managed to escape for a few short minutes. But he knew he couldn't hide forever…

"Blaine!" his mother's voice sounded like clockwork behind him. He rolled his eyes, wishing he could have hidden for a little while longer. "Have you really been here all this time? We've all been looking for you…"

_I'm sure_, his mind supplied dryly, but he stayed silent, allowing his mother to grab his ivy clad arm and pull his wistful self from the library – his one sanctuary in the giant Estate.

"Sorry," he apologised quietly, meaninglessly, but his mother ignored his reply, taking his arm and guiding him out of the room.

Back in the ballroom, the party was in full swing. Blaine side stepped their company quickly, successfully evading his mother and making his way over to the Christmas tree. If there was one thing he _adored _about Christmas, it was the tree. So big and beautiful and pretty smelling…

He sat himself against the wall where he knew he wouldn't be seen. For one, his green sweater hid him pretty successfully, and for two, despite being a full seventeen years, he seemed to have lucked out with puberty and was probably the shortest in present at the gathering. At least he was still getting Santa presents…

He sat for a long while under the tree, staying as quiet as he could as he inspected the decorations. If there was one thing his parents took pride in, it was their Christmas decorating skills. The tree was splendid, covered head to toe in a mess of tinsel, candy canes, baubles and lights that looked both overdone and positively _magical _at the same time.

It was perfect.

But of course perfect could never last for long in this household and this time it's his father who found him, and this time he had to dance with Rachel Berry.

Don't get him wrong, she's a lovely girl.

But that's the problem. He knew at seventeen years old what he was.

And that was… not into girls.

Sure, they made lovely conversation and dressed well and smelt pretty… But boys were strong and brave and warm and smelt _really, really _good (or at least, so Blaine's limited experience had taught him…).

Rachel Berry wasn't too bad as far as girls go. She talked a lot, so Blaine didn't have to make too much of an effort (_just nod and smile_, he told himself…) and she was a good dancer, too, so he didn't have to worry about her stepping all over his feet.

But then after Rachel, there's Angela. Then Margaret. Then Lucile.

The night went on and Blaine is forced to dance with another dozen girls.

Until his uncle arrived.

"Ah, Drossylmeyer," Blaine's mother greeted him, her delicate nose wrinkled with distaste. "You made it."

"Sure did," Drossylmeyer slurred, half drunk on general festivity and probably ginger beer. "Wouldn't miss this for the world…"

"Drossylmeyer!" Blaine's father greeted him, his tone much brighter and more sincere than his mother's as he flung an arm around his brother. "Lovely to have you, as always."

The children were a little frightened of the eccentric man at first (just as they always are), but their fear quickly vanishes under their excitement as he produces a bright and plentiful pile of presents.

He was handing them out busily when he spotted Blaine hanging back by the drinks table.

"Blainers, my boy!" he called him over brightly. "I missed you over there! You blend in right with the decorations…"

And now Blaine was sure he was as he walked over, ducking his head to hide his bright red cheeks.

"Oop," Drossylmeyer chuckled. "Looks like I only have one more…"

Blaine looked around and saw children gathered everywhere, their arms laden high with toys and games, glee etched upon their young faces.

"Alright," his crazy uncle said, eyes shining mischievously, "who's been good…?"

He looked around the room full of hopeful young faces until his eyes settle on Blaine's sort of friend from school, Finn.

"Finn!" Drossylmeyer called him over. "Come here."

Finn complied, nearly stumbling his overly large feet in his eagerness to do so.

"Have you been good…?" his uncle asked lightly, eyeing Finn over. "Wait…no, never mind."

"What?" Finn looked crestfallen.

"Your shoes are untied," Drossylmeyer grinned messily. "That means…" his gaze flickered over to meet Blaine's. "Blainers… looks like this one's for you."

Blaine felt his cheeks heat up again as Drossylmeyer holds out a shiny red package, tied with an obnoxiously oversized gold ribbon.

"Now you match the presents, too!" Drossylmeyer chuckled heartily, which only made Blaine blush more. "Now, open it," he urged.

Blaine sighed, giving way to the cellophane beneath his fingertips as he shed the layers of wrapping. He gasped as he felt the weight of a doll sized porcelain figure in his hands.

"It's a Hummel Doll," Drossylmeyer declared delightedly. "Isn't he _gorgeous?_"

"Yes," Blaine mumbled absently, "he is…"

The figure in his hand has rosy cheeks and bright glittering blue eyes that made him think of the bluebells growing in the garden and the sapphires in his mom's ears. His hair looks soft, even in porcelain form and his lips perfectly shaped and apple red.

But it's his striking expression that captivated him.

Because the doll looked so _sad_, just unbelievably but utterly undeniably _sad_.

"Why is it so sad?" he muttered to himself.

Finn laughed as he took a look at the doll in Blaine's hands. "It probably saw your face, Anderson."

Blaine opened his mouth to retort, but Finn was already walking away from him, knocking his shoulder harshly and making him drop the doll in his hands.

"Ah, shit, Kurt!" Drossylmeyer yelped, moving angrily towards Finn.

Blaine's wide eye stare was torn between his uncle and the poor doll lying on the ground, arm broken a little on the right.

"Alright, Drossylmeyer, I think that's enough…"

"Kurt," Blaine breathed as his mother marched over, eyes dark as they set on his suddenly remorseful uncle. But of course his eyes are back on the doll. He hadn't realised it had a name…

"Kurt," he said once more, under his breath again, but nobody was looking at him (his mother's yells were somewhat attention seeking). He took the porcelain figure up in his arms, shooting another quick look in his mother's direction before sneaking out of the ballroom.

The halls of the house were dark and empty as he scattered down. The light click of his shoes echoed in the silence as he made his way down, searching for his maid's room.

When he found it he checked quickly that no one had followed him before slipping inside, shutting the door with a gentle click of the lock.

He found what he was looking for soon enough and set to work, deftly creating a makeshift cast for Kurt out of the old bandages he found. He smiled at his handiwork as he finished.

He didn't know what it was about the doll that made filled him with that air of protectiveness. It was just a doll, he had to remind himself.

But there was something about its expression that was just so… lifelike.

And beautiful.

Definitely beautiful.

"I guess we should go back now," he murmured to Kurt as the clock sounded above the brass door. With a resigned sigh, he took Kurt into his arms once more and headed back out the room, down the hall and back into the party… although it really was the _last _thing he wanted to do.

* * *

><p>As he feared the party only became duller with the exit of his good uncle. His mother was in bad spirits for the rest of the night and retired quickly after the guests left, his father wishing him a sincere good night before retreating after her.<p>

Blaine felt like mush in his position on the velvet ballroom couch where he had retired to after his mother had forced him to dance with nearly every girl (and several older ladies) in the room. His feet ached and his brain was whirling with meaningless conversation. He was too tired to even move.

Eventually he must have drifted into sleep, because he was awoken sharply by the clang of the clock bells signalling the night's end.

He blinked his bleary eyes in confusion before realising that he hadn't moved since the party end. He found a warm blanket tucked around him and guessed that that was the doing of one of the maids.

Stretching up, he folded the blanket neatly and set it aside, getting to his feet. He decided that he would sleep better in the warm confines of his own bed…

But he wasn't three steps across the room before a light movement in the corner caught his eye, making him jolt in fright.

It was a mouse.

Blaine bit his lip, knowing it was stupid to be scared of a simple mouse, but was unable to help the shiver that ran up his spine, regardless.

Shaking it off, he took another couple of steps before his eye was caught by the sight of _another _mouse running across the other side of the room.

Frowning, he kept on, noting that he would have to talk to the maids in the morning…

And then there was _another _mouse.

Blaine let out a loud gasp at the sight. The first mouse had been unnerving, but now there was a whole _family_, scattered across the carpet and running around frantically.

_Is this what happens at night…? _Blaine's addled brain wondered tiredly.

He tried to edge towards the door, but his heart was racing too fast, his pulse beating too quick. There were too many of them, practically surrounding him.

His mind whirled as they all rushed at him, their squeaks almost deafening in the tense silence of the night.

A sharp clink of what Blaine's mind registered to be swords sounded in the corner of the room, capturing his attention.

_But it can't be…_

Kurt had taken his small sword with his un-bandaged arm and was fighting the biggest mouse who wore a brilliant gold crown atop his furry head. But the mouse was bigger, and stronger (and not impaired, Blaine realised regretfully) as it dominated the battle.

Blaine let out a cry of shock as the mouse gave a great swipe, knocking Kurt to the ground as he advanced upon him.

Blaine had to do something.

Unsure of what else to do, he felt himself pulling off one of his loafers and chucking it at the rodent.

"Get away from him!" he cried in a choked voice. His breath stuttered in sharp gasps as the mouse scattered away quickly, the other mice following him as he retreated from the room.

Blaine blinked back his shock. _Had that really just happened?_

Blaine felt his feet moving on auto pilot under him, crossing the carpet to where Kurt lay splayed out beside the couch, his eyes clasped shut.

"K-Kurt," Blaine stammered frantically, falling to his knees in front of his injured doll. "What-?"

He jolted back in fright, shock running fierce through his veins as Kurt began to move.

Not move…

_Grow._

Blaine blinked rapidly at the changing form in front of him. He felt his heart swell inexplicably as Kurt's features softened, the sharp angles of his body relaxing as they grew.

He could hardly believe his eyes.

As Kurt stood to his feet, it wasn't as a beautiful porcelain doll.

But as a wonderfully stunning human prince.

His eyes glittered as they fixed themselves upon Blaine and he extended a pale, long fingered hand to help him to his feet. Blaine accepted the hand and stood next to him, shocked to find himself shorter than the man.

"Blaine." Kurt's voice was musical and beautiful as it caressed the one syllable sound of his name. He smiled as he said it and the gesture sent unfamiliar warmth through him.

"You saved me."

Blaine felt blush spread over his cheeks and he ducked his head shyly, suddenly unsure of how he was supposed to respond to the beautiful man before him.

"I-I," he stuttered aimlessly. "I don't really understand."

"It's okay," Kurt said simply, "there will be time to explain later…"

Blaine frowned in confusion. "Later?"

A smile spread over Kurt's face, so bright and beautiful it hurt Blaine's heart. It had been a very long time since he'd ever seen anybody smile like that. So long that he doubted he ever truly had.

"I have to reward you of course," Kurt said, a small laugh in his voice. "For saving me."

"No, that's-"

"Just trust me," Kurt said firmly, taking hold of Blaine's hand once more. Blaine felt his heart race at the contact.

Even though he hardly knew him at all, for some odd reason Blaine knew that he would trust this incredible creature with his life.

"Okay," Blaine agreed after a moment. Kurt smiled gently, leading him by the hand out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" Blaine couldn't help but ask as Kurt led him quietly through the house, right out the front door.<p>

"I would say close your eyes," Kurt said teasingly, "but I wouldn't want you to miss this…"

"Where are we going?" Blaine repeated. He wasn't being impatient… okay, maybe he was. He wasn't really used to surprises.

Kurt only smiled coyly at him. "We're going to meet some friends of mine…"

Blaine opened his mouth to ask more, but he was silenced by a delicate snowflake dropping gently onto his open lip. Blaine felt a jolt of electricity as Kurt brushed it aside with a delicate fingertip.

"What-?"

"Shhhhh," Kurt whispered mysteriously as his eyes glanced above to the open sky. "They're coming."

And as they walked, Blaine kept his neck craned up, for sure enough; there were some rather large snowflakes in the sky… oddly large in fact…

It wasn't long before Blaine determined that they weren't really snowflakes at all, but little dancing girls…

If Blaine didn't know better he would say they were fairies.

_This must be a dream, _Blaine's mind intoned as they danced delicately above him, flittering above the trees in a pretty waltz, their shoes silently clipping against the leaves as they jumped, twirled and glided.

Kurt let out a pretty giggle at the sight of Blaine's face, bright and entranced by the marvellous display.

Blaine's eyes widened in surprise as the fairies drifted gently down, coming to a dance that circled around their ankles. Their eyes were encouraging as the beckoned for Blaine and Kurt to join in.

Blaine cast a glance over at Kurt as they ran between them, separating them. Kurt backed away from him gently, his eyes playful as they ran over the small creatures below.

Blaine let out a light laugh as their expressions turned impatient. He looked over with amused eyes to Kurt, his heart leaping as he began to dance, his lean form impeccably graceful in time with the fairies.

Blaine followed him, letting himself be pulled into the dance, although he was sure that he was nowhere near as graceful as his companions.

He let out an incredulous laugh as they began to sing. He looked over and saw Kurt singing with them, his voice high and unbelievably pretty as it sounded above their delicate tones. He cast a wink at Blaine and he felt a blush rise high in his cheeks.

He watched as the fairies flew away, spinning up around their heads and back with the trees. He felt a warm arm on his and heard Kurt's light whisper tickle his ear.

"Dance with me."

They didn't dance so much as sway in time to the gorgeous melody sounding above, but it was warm and comforting in Kurt's arms, even in the harsh wind and sprinkling snowfall. Blaine knew he must be dreaming, and yet, he had never felt more alive.

"They're saying goodbye," Kurt said softly into his shoulder and they pulled apart, their hands cast high in the air, signalling their goodbyes. Blaine felt a pang of sadness to see him go, and turned to Kurt, hoping that he didn't have to say goodbye to _him _just yet…

Kurt smiled, shaking his head. "Don't worry, Blaine… this is only the beginning…"

* * *

><p>Out the back of the Anderson Estate stretched a huge forest. Or at least, it had always seemed huge to Blaine. He had never been fully through it, or very far through at all actually.<p>

But it was where Kurt was leading him, his grip still gentle but firm around his hand, reassuring as he pulled him through the green, finally coming to a pause in front of a beautiful sleigh.

"No reindeer?" Blaine couldn't help but quip.

"I'm a prince," Kurt reminded him, gently tapping the wrought silver gracing his coiffed brown hair, "not Santa."

Blaine smiled privately to himself, allowing Kurt to pull him up onto the carriage seats and settling in closely beside him. Kurt gave the reins that wrapped around the front of the sleigh a gentle tug and just like magic, without any other force, Blaine felt the ground fall out from underneath them and suddenly they were flying, the cool air rushing past their faces magnificently.

Blaine looked down and couldn't help but notice how perfectly their hands slotted together above the white silk of the carriage seats. He knew it was a cliché complex, but it was almost as if their hands were built to hold, love and fit together.

Or maybe all hands were like that…

Or maybe it was just one of the frighteningly vivid aspects of this wonderfully magical dream that he longed to never end.

As they flew high in the crystal skies, Blaine let out a childish giggle at the playful brush of the stream of cloud that tickled under his nose. He felt his heart soar wildly in his chest. It had been _so long _since he had ever had any fun at all, let alone anything like this…

The one thing that held him to the hope that this was not a dream: his fantasies had never been quite this brilliant.

"Having fun?" Kurt asked, his voice in tune with the wispy music of the fluttering breeze.

Blaine shook his head, wonder shining across his bright eyes.

"You have no idea…" he breathed.

* * *

><p>The ride went by too long and altogether too short (Blaine couldn't decide). The soft snow crunched beneath the sleigh as they gently landed in a forest that Blaine was sure wasn't the same one. He was pretty sure the one outside the Anderson Estate didn't have trees with <em>candy <em>in them, no matter how lovely it was.

Blaine felt like a child again as he bounced to his feet, practically skipping after Kurt as they ventured through the forest. Blaine's eyes were everywhere, drinking in the candy canes that dotted the path, the chocolate that swam across the small river, the fairy floss that glistened against the leaves…

"What is this place?" Blaine asked excitedly, spinning around to get a better look at everything.

"The Land of Sweets," Kurt informed him with a fond smile. "I have some friends who will be happy to meet you…"

Blaine felt his eyes widen with surprise. He thought by friends Kurt had meant the fairies they had encountered earlier…

"It's okay," Kurt said reassuringly, reaching for his hand once more. "They're going to adore you."

The forest leads out onto a magnificent path that's pink underneath their feet. Blaine's breath caught in his throat as he spotted what was ahead.

It was a castle, bigger and grander than anything Blaine had ever seen. It made his home look like a quaint cottage. Blaine doesn't say anything as they walk up to the grand front doors, but Kurt _knows _and gives his hand an extra squeeze.

"I promise they will love you," he intoned one more time before raising his other long fingered hand to place a delicate knock above the brass knob.

The door opening is almost instantaneous and Blaine took a surprised step back. In the doorframe stood the prettiest thing (with the exception of Kurt) that Blaine had ever seen. The figure was female, and sported a brilliant tutu, bursting with colour and perfectly accentuating her beautiful figure. On the top of her gorgeous blonde curls is a crown, larger than Kurt's, and shining with pink jewels.

"Kurt," the woman breathed, her eyes studded with tears as she took in the man before her. "I-I can't believe it."

Kurt's smile was magnificent as he embraced his friend; his eyes clenched shut against her shoulder as they held each other close.

"But… how?" the lady asked breathlessly as they pulled back, her hands still gently resting on his arms.

Kurt turned to Blaine with a soft expression. "It was Blaine."

Blaine felt his cheeks burn hot as the lady looks over to him, her eyes wide and just registering him. If possible, he felt his face get hotter as she leant over, embracing him too.

"Thank you," she whispered softly in his ear, although Blaine is still unsure of what is going on.

When she finally pulled back, her green eyes flickered back and forth between the two men before she recovered herself.

"Forgive me," she said to Blaine, "you must think I'm awfully strange… you see, we've all been waiting for Kurt to return home for a long time. I'm Quinn-"

"She's the Sugar Plum Princess," Kurt cut across her. "She is my wife."

Blaine felt his racing heart come to a dull thud tight against his chest.

_Wife._

The word echoed painfully in Blaine's mind. How could he have been so stupid?

_This is only a dream… _Blaine forced himself to remember once more, _you wake up in the morning and Kurt will be but a doll… wife or no wife, your love was only ever limited…_

Blaine forced a smile across his face. "It's a pleasure," he lied.

A radiant smile melted across Quinn's pink lips as she took Kurt's hand gently. "Come on," she urged them, "everybody will be wanting to see you…"

When Blaine finally cast a look over at Kurt as they followed his wife inside, he was shocked to see his magnificent eyes cast to the marble floor, his pearly white teeth gnawing almost regretfully against his bottom lip. Blaine frowned in confusion before letting out a small, resigned sigh, allowing his eyes to instead drink in the beautiful surroundings.

The palace was ten times as beautiful from the inside as the out. The walls were grand, gold and lined with colourful silk banisters, sweeping the marble floors elegantly. Many portraits stood against the walls, their golden frames sparkling in the bright light that beamed from the impressive chandelier that hung from the high ceilings.

Quinn led them down a long hall and Blaine had to walk extra quickly to keep up with her long, quick strides. When they reached the end of the hall, she pried apart the gold double doors, gesturing for them to follow her into the new room.

Blaine let out a gasp as they entered, Quinn smiling knowingly beside him.

"Everybody," she called out, her sweet alto echoing across the marble hall. "Kurt has returned."

The uproar of the crowd was outrageous. Every man, woman and child were on their feet, tears shining in their excited eyes as they applauded. Gasps echoed over the space and Blaine felt his own heart swell at the welcoming.

The hall was much like the entrance room, only larger and filled with people. The walls were lined with many grand gold chairs and at the centre of the room is a tiny stage with room only for two especially large chairs, lined with purple velvet.

_For the prince and his princess,_ Blaine thought bitterly.

"Welcome home, Kurt," Quinn announced grandly, kissing her husband's cheek and leading him up to the stage. Blaine followed them as they took their places on the chairs, to the room's applause. Kurt suddenly stood up and placed a hand on the small of Blaine's back.

"Everybody," Kurt said, his voice loud, clear and ringing with the air of grandeur. "I am so, _so _glad to be home… but first I must thank the brilliant man who brought me here… Blaine." He turned to Blaine, his eyes warm and sincere as they held his. "Thank you."

The room smashes into more applause, even louder than before, and all the men are bowing to him, much to his embarrassment. He ducked his head shyly, avoiding their almost reverent expressions.

"Thank you," he muttered.

"Well," Quinn said, beaming as she stood up next to Kurt, "I think we must pay our due respects to Blaine."

Enthusiastic response thunders down the hall and Quinn gave a smile of satisfaction, sitting back down daintily and gesturing for one of the other guests to draw Blaine up a chair.

"Thanks," Blaine muttered to the colourfully dressed Spanish man who gave him a small bow before leading the lady he had been sitting with to the centre of the room. Blaine cast a confused look over at Kurt who was still looking deeply thoughtful, staring at his own shoes as the instrumentalists struck up a cheery tune.

Blaine could hardly control his grin as he watched the enthusiastic performers, whipping their fans about fantastically, perfectly in tune with each other. He felt himself swaying along to the beat subconsciously as he watched, utterly enraptured.

Blaine thought he probably clapped the loudest as the song came to a finish and the dancers took their bows. He was practically bouncing with his seat with excitement as the next performers took to the stage; five ladies in matching Arabian outfits.

A quite hush fell over the crowd as the slow, deep sound of the Arabian song struck up, the dancers moving in perfect synchronisation to the beat. Blaine felt on the edge of the seat as he watched them, his eyes flickering between them as they moved together so beautifully.

Again, he clapped heartily for them. Quinn flashed him a knowing smile beside him, but Kurt only politely clapped, not looking at him at all. Blaine felt a flash of hurt run through him. Kurt had been quiet ever since they had arrived.

Blaine couldn't help but wonder if he had done something wrong.

The next act was a group of Chinese dancers, all settling together in a small group, bursting out at the chime of the shrill flutes, high and bright. The four ladies in their kimonos (with matching umbrellas), moved together, unveiling the energetic man who sprung up in a series of jumps and turns that left Blaine breathless every time.

After the Chinese group, came the Russians, who broke out into a bright_ trepak_ that left Blaine clapping along excitedly to the beat and grinning so hard his face hurt.

If he woke up right now he might shoot somebody.

After the Russians sat back down, the Mirlitons took to the stage with their reed-flutes. They moved prettily to the sweet tune, leaving Blaine in awe of how they managed to keep up the tune whilst still dancing. He couldn't decide which was more beautiful, their playing or their dancing.

At the end of each performance Blaine clapped so hard his hands hurt and each time the performers bowed for him, he felt a surge of warmth in his chest that he was able to identify as _love._

He _loved _it here. Here in his dream, with Kurt at his side and all the beautiful dancers and the magic palace… no matter how deep in his subconscious it was, it _was _real.

It was real to him.

After the Mirlitons took their final bows, there was a slight pause in transition as a large number of girls and ladies took to the stage, all dressed in brightly coloured tutus of all different shapes, size and colour. Blaine gasped in delight as he realised they weren't really girls at all – but _flowers._

As the pretty waltz began the whole hall was captivated by the stunning movements, the way the dancers would twirl and waltz together in perfect time, smiling with each other as they crossed the stage. Blaine watched every movement with ever-eager eyes, on the edge of his seat as the music reached its climax, building and building until Quinn finally rose out of her seat, crossing the floor elegantly as they all began to dance around her. She gave Blaine a quick wink before assembling herself into preparatory fourth and pulling out sixteen flawless _fouettés,_ never faltering.

When the dance closed and the flowers assumed their final pose, Blaine was first on his feet in standing ovation. The dancers all took their curtseys and prettily ran off stage to their friends. Quinn remained on the floor however, her gaze turning to Kurt as she held out her elegant hand.

"May I have this dance?" she asked, a beaming smile caressing her beautiful face.

Blaine's gaze shifted to Kurt and a jolt of sadness burned through him as Kurt got to his feet, shooting Quinn a small smile as he crossed the floor.

"You may," he answered, taking her hand and brushing a gentle kiss across her knuckles. Blaine winced at the small gesture of affection and tried to swallow down the pang of longing in his chest. Kurt wasn't his to love, and he never would be. Blaine had to accept that.

Quinn and Kurt linked hands, locking eyes as they strode forward to the centre of the room, the orchestra starting up the gentle melody behind them. They separated for a moment before Quinn quickly shot towards him, Kurt catching her with practiced arms. Their eyes locked as he gently turned her, catching her in a perfect _attitude. _

Blaine felt a gasp catch in his throat every time. Their dynamic was flawless. Every time Quinn shot out Blaine thought she would fall, but Kurt caught her every time, his muscles flexing taught underneath his silk shirt. Every movement was graceful and the way they moved so perfectly sent hot tears prickling against Blaine's eyes.

Across the stage Kurt met Blaine's eyes for a small moment and Blaine felt something new flash between them. But before he could identify it, Kurt glanced away, back towards his partner as he caught her in a perfect lift, holding her high above the ground. Blaine shivered as he watched them. It was clear they were royal… they moved with such grace and commanded so much power over the stage that anyone could see it.

They were perfect for each other.

Every movement complimented the other, Quinn's delicate movements subtly strong in Kurt's always ready and capable hands. They moved together in perfect synchronisation, in a dance that they must have danced a thousand times before. Blaine wondered if this was just like coming home for Kurt, dancing the same old dance once more. He wondered how long he had been away, how much he had missed it all.

And for the first time that night, Blaine felt a momentary stab of homesickness for his own family. He felt so out of place here, with all the beautiful ladies and men. Watching Kurt and Quinn made him realise how much he _didn't belong. _This was _their _home.

The melody was deep and dramatic to match their performance. There was such _love _radiating from Quinn that Blaine felt almost intrusive watching…

And yet there was something missing… Kurt's eyes didn't quite match Quinn's. There was a certain _melancholy _to them, a sadness that didn't match the tone of the rest of the piece.

Or maybe his subconscious was finally cracking and he was supplying false hope to his own fantasies.

He sighed to himself, feeling the warmth of a hot, wet tear glistening against his cheek as the music reached its peak, Kurt and Quinn's movements faster now, bigger as they came together in an epic series of lifts that left most of the audience gasping.

As they came down from the height of the performance, Blaine felt the tears fall at full force. He wasn't even sure why he was crying… but they were just so beautiful that he couldn't help it. He had never seen anything like it. In the last beat of the performance, they fell together in a spectacular lift, Quinn barely thirty centimetres from the ground and Kurt miraculously holding her up. Blaine clapped fiercely until his hands felt raw, wiping his tears away ungracefully as he watched Quinn and Kurt exchange curtseys and bows, Quinn walking off to side stage as Kurt walked back to the corner of the stage, taking his position for his allegro.

Once more, Kurt caught Blaine's eye across the floor, but this time he smiled briefly and Blaine felt a surge of warmth rush through his chest as the quick_ tarantella_ tune started up and Kurt began to dance across the stage in a series of magnificent leaps and turns. Blaine grinned as he watched; the way Kurt caressed the moves with his own special magic that was his very own. He knew no other dancer would dance this the way Kurt could.

The audience began to clap along happily as Kurt took the stage in a series of _fouettés_ that left Blaine smiling so hard his face hurt. When he finished, Blaine cheered loudly, clapping hard as he took his bows.

As Kurt and Quinn swapped positions, an immediate hush fell over the audience as the astute melody plucked across the room.

Blaine couldn't help but feel envious as he watched Kurt's princess trailing across the stage, the epitome of beauty and grace. She was everything Blaine would never be.

Utterly perfect.

Her moves blurred into one big ball of elegance, every twirl and line flawlessly executed. Blaine's eye momentarily drifted from the performance over to where Kurt was standing and he was surprised to find that he was not in fact watching his wife, but watching Kurt, his expression unreadable. He smiled as he caught his eye and Blaine was even more surprised when he didn't break eye contact.

God, he was perfect too, Blaine thought, his heart clenching painfully in his chest. His eyelashes fluttered gently against his high cheek bones as he blinked his pretty blue eyes, his perfect lips slightly parted as he held his gaze. Blaine had an odd urge to run his finger over them, in a similar manner as Kurt had done to him earlier that night.

It was so strange to think that all of this had happened in just one night. One Christmas Eve that Blaine had previously deemed dull and uneventful had turned out to be the greatest night of Blaine's life. Dream or not, Blaine didn't even care. Just to have met Kurt was so incredible that Blaine was sure that he would never wish for anything again.

As Quinn finished after a flawless _en manage, _the audience burst with vigorous applause once more and Blaine broke their gaze, joining in the applause once more.

Quinn gave Kurt an expectant look, but he ignored her, walking (to Blaine's surprise) over to where Blaine was sitting and holding out his hand.

"Now," he said, a playful smile caressing his perfect lips, "it's your turn."

Blaine felt shock run through him and his face flamed as he felt the stare of the entire room on him. He let out a nervous chuckle, shaking his head.

"N-no," he stammered nervously, "I really can't."

"Of course you can," Quinn said, approaching and taking her seat, folding her legs elegantly. "We'd all love to see you dance."

"Dance with me, Blaine," Kurt said insistently, holding out his hand, so perfect with his Blaine sized finger spaces that Blaine couldn't resist, allowing himself to be dragged out of his chair to the enthusiastic response of the other audience members. He smiled in the bask of their applause, taking position side stage as the bright Coda began to play, Kurt winking at him before _chassé _out and starting the dance.

Blaine shook his head incredulously as he watched Kurt dance, wondering what he was supposed to do. Kurt looked more alive than ever as he danced, leaping high above the ground with unbelievable strength and skill.

When he finished with a spectacular turn, he felt expectant eyes on him so he decided to do what was fresh in his mind and started to turn, attempting to pull of the _fouettés_ that he had seen Kurt perform earlier, grinning as he felt air rushing past his face and the pull of his muscles in his upper arms.

Dancing again felt _magnificent._

He heard enthusiastic applause from the crowd but he ignored them, running to a beaming Kurt's side and copying his preparatory position, waiting for the change in music before following him into the next steps, doing the best he could to copy his flawless movements, sure he looked nowhere near as practiced or beautiful, but happy to be dancing nonetheless and _ecstatic _to be dancing with _Kurt_.

As the dance came to a finish he felt surprise rush through him as Kurt held out his open arms. He lifted his eyebrows and Kurt nodded, catching him as he leapt into his waiting arms.

He felt a light chuckle run through the audience as Kurt lowered him gently. Blaine didn't want to let go, feeling positively safe and secure and _warm _in his arms. He resisted the urge to close the distance and meet his lips in a soft kiss, instead pulling away to take his bows.

"Bravo!" Quinn called happily, her eyes bright as she crossed the room, extending her arms out to hug Blaine. He complied, meeting her in a warm embrace before pulling away and letting her hug Kurt too.

"Thank you," Blaine said sincerely to the princess. "For- for letting me dance."

Quinn shook her head. "No, thank you for dancing. You two were wonderful."

Blaine blushed, meeting Kurt's eyes for a second before turning away.

"I think that's the end of our performances," Quinn concluded with a small laugh. "I don't think anyone could match that…"

Blaine felt a stream of sadness wash over him. This was it. This was the end. Now it was time for him to wake up and go back to his own dull, eventless life where Kurt was but a doll and the Land of Sweets was but a distant memory, forever haunting the back of his subconscious.

"I think so," Kurt agreed and Blaine sighed silently in resignation. "I think I'll take Blaine up to his room…"

Blaine lifted his eyes in surprise. "My room?" he repeated.

Kurt gave him a small smile. "Well, it's too late to ride back tonight. You can sleep here."

"Okay," he agreed quietly. "Erm… thank you, again, I guess," he said to Quinn.

Quinn shook her head. "No," she said softly, "thank you for bringing my husband home."

* * *

><p>After Blaine said goodbye to all the entertainers, Kurt led him out of the hall and up the grand marble staircase.<p>

The guest room was even lovelier than Blaine thought his subconscious had the capability to dream up. The floors were made of a soft creamy blue carpet and the walls were a swirl of soft pastel colours. The centre of the room was a large bed, covered in golden silk sheets and canopied with a matching gauzy material.

"Wow," Blaine breathed as he took it all in. Kurt gave him a doting smile.

"Lovely, isn't it?" he commented. Blaine nodded vigorously. "Well," he continued, "the bathroom is just through here. I'll go find you something to sleep in… I'll be back." He placed a gentle hand on Blaine's shoulder before leaving him alone in the spacious room.

_I'll be back_

The words were a promise, echoing through his mind. It wasn't goodbye… not yet.

* * *

><p>Blaine had altogether too much fun with the bubble bath, feeling almost guilty as he near emptied all of the scented washes into the steaming water. When he finally finished up he smelt like candy himself and giggled as he kept finding bubbles in his hair.<p>

Wrapping himself in a fluffy bathrobe, he made his way out of the bathroom to see if Kurt had returned yet.

Surprisingly, he hadn't. Frowning to himself, Blaine exited the room, peering down the hall to see if he could find him.

He couldn't see anyone, but he heard familiar voices echoing down the marble walls.

"_-unlike __**anybody **__I've ever met-"_

"_Please don't-"_

"_I __**love **__him, Quinn."_

Blaine let out a gasp at Kurt's words, fierce as they spoke the words that Blaine had been longing all evening to hear. He couldn't believe it…

He let out a strangled gasp as the sound of skin slapping across flesh sounded sharply, echoing across the stone.

"_Then leave then. And take him with you… I can't have him in this house any longer."_

"_Just one night. It's too late – too dangerous."_

"… _Fine. But one night."_

He heard the slamming of doors and the light click of shoes against the floorboards. Heart racing, Blaine hurried back into the guest room, shutting the door as gently as he could before racing back into the bathroom and sinking to the floor, head in his hands.

_What had he done?_

If Kurt loved him then he had destroyed everything – he had destroyed the perfect life and love that they had in The Land of Sweets.

Because _Blaine didn't belong here._ He belonged in the real world, in reality, not embedded in his subconscious in this crazy but wonderful dreamland. He couldn't take Kurt away from his home.

"Blaine!"

At the sound of Kurt calling him, Blaine manages to get up off the floor and exit into the main room.

"Uhh, hi," he said awkwardly.

It's strange, because if he hadn't of heart the argument, Blaine would have no sign that there was one at all. Kurt was the picture of composure, in a way that Blaine guessed he learnt from his wife, perfect and poised as he sat on the edge of the guest bed, his legs folded neatly under him.

"I brought you clothes," he said, gesturing to the soft looking pyjamas folded beside him.

"Thank you," Blaine answered quietly, moving slowly closer, careful in case Kurt is going to crack and start crying at any sudden movements.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked, immediately sensing Blaine's hesitance.

"Nothing," Blaine tried.

"Don't lie to me," Kurt warned, his eyes narrowing slightly as they examined him.

Blaine bit his lip, sighing a little before sitting beside him, keeping his eyes downcast.

_It's only a dream, _he reminded himself, _what do you have to lose?_

"I heard you and Quinn."

In the tense silence between them, Blaine could hear Kurt's audible swallow, hear the rustle of the sheets beneath them as he shifted uncomfortable, wringing his hands.

His words were careful as he finally spoke. "What exactly did you hear?"

Blaine shook his head, exhaling deeply. "I'm not really sure," he admitted, his voice breaking a little on the last word.

"Blaine," Kurt breathed, his hands finding Blaine's and intertwining their fingertips. "I-I love you."

Blaine shook his head fiercely, tears gathering in his eyes.

"It's okay," Kurt said soothingly, "you don't have to say it back… but you saved me, and I can't-"

"Of course I love you," Blaine choked out, "but… you can't love me- I don't want to ru-"

Kurt cut him off, grabbing his face in his hands and drawing him in for a kiss so full of love and passion that Blaine thought he might burst. He let out a shaky exhale, tangling his fingers in Kurt's hair and pulling him closer.

When they pulled back, Blaine's breaths were erratic, dancing around the space in short, frantic bursts. He thought he might start hyperventilating in a minute.

_Kurt had kissed him._

_Kurt had freaking __**kissed him.**_

And it had felt magical.

"K-Kurt," Blaine stuttered, tears forming in his eyes. "I'm-I'm so sorry."

Kurt's brow creased in confusion. "Why are you sorry?" he asked, an edge of fear tracing his voice.

"Because everything you have here is so…" Blaine grasped helplessly at words. "Perfect," he finally managed. "And I've screwed that up."

Kurt shook his head vigorously. "Blaine, things haven't been perfect here for a very long time. There was a time where I considered Quinn the love of my life, this palace the place of my dreams… but it's not anymore."

"I'm sorry," Blaine choked, tears falling from his eyes once more, "I'm so, so very sorry, Kurt."

"Shhhh," Kurt whispered soothingly, running a delicate hand up and down Blaine's back comfortingly. "Please don't cry, my love. It's not your fault."

"But it is," Blaine sobbed, shaking his head.

"No," Kurt said firmly. "Blaine, you saved me. Karofksy, the mouse king was my tormenter for a very long time and at last he got to me, taking away my everything – my very self, and turning me into nothing but a doll. He told me that no one would ever love me for who I truly was… and you proved him wrong. You broke the spell. You saved my life, Blaine. And I love you."

Letting out a strangled sob, Blaine couldn't resist the urge to pull Kurt in for another kiss. He couldn't hold it in any longer. He just loved him so much his chest _hurt _with the force of it. Kurt responded eagerly to the kiss, knotting his fingers in his dark curls and holding him close. Blaine gasped into the kiss and Kurt took control of it, shifting them so he could ease Blaine back on the bed.

"Kurt," Blaine moaned as Kurt broke the kiss, leaning down and latching onto the base of Blaine's throat, working his tongue over the skin. Kurt's hands trailed across his body, reaching down to untie his robe, letting the fabric fall off his skin.

Straddling him, Kurt broke off and his eyes grew wide at the sight of Blaine's bear skin spread beneath him. His hands never left his body, trailing meaningless shapes and patterns across the smooth contours of his muscles, his fingers tangling lightly in the dust of chest hair. He smirked as Blaine let out a sharp gasp as Kurt pulled lightly on his hair, leaning down to kiss at the skin.

"You're so beautiful," Kurt whispered against his abdominals, tracing the lines of his skin with his talented tongue.

"_Kurt_," Blaine whined as Kurt ventured lower, biting across his hip bone and sucking a bruise into his skin.

Everything was hot and vivid and electric that Blaine thought he was losing his grip on reality entirely. How could this be but a dream when everything was so bright, so real? He could smell Kurt all around him, feeling him on the edge of his skin, taste him on his tongue.

Blaine writhed beneath him, struggling under his control. "Let me touch you," he gasped finally, struggling to a sitting up position as he grabbed against his silk shirt.

Kurt complied, helping him pull of his clothes, tossing them aside on the floor and throwing his head back as Blaine reverently ran his hands across his body, his fingertips circling across his nipples, making Kurt cry out in surprise. He ran a hand up his back, massaging deeply at the heated skin there.

Aching for more contact, Blaine wrapped a leg around the small of Kurt's back, digging his heel in and pressing him closer, pressing messy open mouthed kisses into the bones of his shoulder. He let out a cry of shock as he felt Kurt press a finger against his perineum, moaning at the unexpected contact. He bit down hard on Kurt's shoulder as Kurt pushed in, his finger twisting around, giving Blaine time to adjust before he added another, sinking deeper until he brushed against his prostate.

"Fuck!" Blaine shouted, the sound muffled against Kurt's skin. "Please, please Kurt, please," he mumbled, clenching his eyes tightly in a twist of pain and pleasure as Kurt pushed in a third finger.

Nodding against his neck, Kurt pulled out his fingers gently, kissing his collarbone softly as Blaine whined at the loss in contact.

"Shhh," Kurt soothed, "please, look at me."

Blaine lifted his eyes from Kurt's shoulder, locking his gaze with Kurt's, feeling a shudder of arousal run through him as he took in his face, eyes blown wide with wonderment, lips red, cheeks flushed, hair messy.

"I love you," Kurt said, his voice steady and earnest. Blaine let a smile wash over him, finally allowing himself to believe the words.

"I love you, too," he breathed, pressing his lips against Kurt's for a searing kiss as Kurt lined himself up with Blaine, pushing in gently. Blaine gasped into his mouth in pain at the intrusion, but Kurt swallowed the sound, kissing against him gently, soothingly, trying to distract him from the pain.

But soon the pain ebbed away under the pleasure as Kurt gently pushed in deeper, pressing his forehead against Blaine's as their breathing grew heavier.

"Oh my god, _Kurt_," Blaine gasped as Kurt finally pushed all the way inside, burying himself deep inside him. He leant his head against the crook of Blaine's neck, peppering kisses along the skin there as he allowed himself to move. Blaine cried out as he brushed against his prostate, alighting his whole body with pleasure.

"Blaine," Kurt whimpered against his skin. Blaine shuddered beneath him as he fell apart, coming hard between their chests and slumping against him as he came inside of him.

"So beautiful," Kurt whispered as they laid down on the bed. Kurt ran a hand through Blaine's curls absently, planting a kiss against his forehead.

"I love you," Blaine breathed, nuzzling his head into his collarbone.

"I love you," Kurt returned, kissing his hair and tangling their fingers together.

Blaine didn't even register the moment it was over, the moment his eyes drifted shut and the world vanished beneath him.

All he recalled was the emptiness of waking up with nobody but his warm blanket beside him.

* * *

><p>The lights were dim as he came back to consciousness. His body ached, stiff from sleeping on the couch, no matter how comfortable the velvet softness was. He stretched out, his muscles crying out in protest. He paused, arms waving mid-air, as his memory came rushing back to him.<p>

_Kurt… Quinn… the Land of Sweets…_

It was all gone.

The light of the grand Christmas tree before him had never seemed so dull. Everything was still the same, the giant bay windows with their curtains drawn, and the light bustle of the maids setting about their work chiming down the hall…

He glanced around frantically, looking for the one piece of evidence that would assure him that he had been right, that it was all just a dream…

But he couldn't see Kurt anywhere.

His doll had vanished.

"Good morning, Blaine, dearest," his mother crooned from the doorway. He looked up and saw her enter, her dressing gown tied neatly around her slim waist. She crossed the room, smiling sweetly as she embraced him with a good morning hug. "Merry Christmas, darling."

"Merry Christmas, mom," Blaine mumbled, frowning as he moved off the couch, lifting off pillows. Kurt had to be here somewhere…

"What's wrong, dear?" his mother asked.

"Have you seen Kurt?" he said as he continued to work. "The doll-" Blaine had to force the word, "Drossylmeyer gave me last night."

Blaine's mother's lips tightened at the mention of their eccentric uncle. "I'm sorry, love, I haven't," she answered stiffly. "But speaking of your uncle, he left his hat here last night. If you wouldn't mind, could you go over and return it before breakfast? The maids are all quite busy…"

"Sure," Blaine agreed. He could use somebody to talk to… Drossylmeyer wouldn't think he was crazy, the way the rest of his family and friends would. He would understand.

* * *

><p>The snow crunched beneath his feet as he set off to Drossylmeyer's, bundled up in his warmest coat. The breeze trickled gently against his face as Blaine walked the stone path, unable to repress the memories of his dream, still vivid and bright in his mind.<p>

_The mice… the snowflakes… the carriage ride… the Sugar Plum Fairy… the dancers…_

_Kurt…_

His uncle owned a toy shop on Harrison Avenue and lived in an apartment above it. As he walked across the town he saw many a child racing across the streets, all bright and excited in their Christmas spirits.

Drossylmeyer was rather festive himself and always did up the shop for Christmas, often bringing out his best puppets to put on shows for the little children. It was sweet how childlike the man was himself, in his enthusiasm. It was one of the many things Blaine loved about the man.

When Blaine arrived at the small shop, he saw that he already had a show on, children gathered around the front steps as they watched him display his mechanical dolls. Blaine sat amongst the parents, watching quietly for a little bit before Drossylmeyer caught his eye.

"Alright," he called across the crowd, "I think that's all for now, but we'll have more later…"

As the crowd slowly dissolved into the snowy streets, Drossylmeyer approached Blaine with open arms.

"Blainers, my boy," he grinned, pulling him in for a tight hug. "That's my hat."

"Oh, right," Blaine blushed, moving his hand to touch the fedora as they moved back, finding only his curls, tamed under the gel he had thoughtfully slathered on before leaving.

Drossylmeyer winked, twirling the hat that he had stolen back off him between his talented fingertips.

"Gotta be faster than that, my boy," he said jovially. "But I'm glad you're here… there was somebody I wanted you to meet."

Guiding him by the small of his back, Drossylmeyer led him through the steadying disappearing crowd to the curb of the street where Blaine let out an undignified gasp.

Standing still, pea coat clad arms folded neatly across his chest was a man, a beautiful man, with skin paler than the ice gathered at his feet, with eyes brighter than the burning flames held by the lamppost on which he leaned against, and a smile more beautiful than life itself, never seeming more glorious to Blaine than in this moment.

Standing before him was Kurt.

"Blaine," Drossylmeyer said with a knowing grin, "this is Kurt. He's my new shop assistant. Kurt, this is Blaine… he's my nephew."

Blaine was speechless.

"I have to go get something from the shop," Drossylmeyer said, his grin melting into a pure smirk at the look on Blaine's face. "I'll leave you two to get acquainted…"

Kurt gave him a kind nod and Drossylmeyer winked at him, clapping Blaine on the back before disappearing into the toy store.

Kurt met his eye with a coy smile, ducking his hat lightly before striding forward and extending his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you," he said.

"Y-you too," Blaine stammered, grabbing his hand almost a little too eagerly.

"Your hands are cold," Kurt said quietly, looking him deep in the eye as he leant down, brushing a kiss lightly across the back of his palm.

Blaine stifled a gasp at the contact, feeling a shiver run down his spine. Kurt raised an eyebrow coyly up at him, pulling back.

Embarrassed, Blaine tucked his hands into the pockets of his slacks, ducking his head as blush spread over his cheeks.

Kurt and Blaine both looked up as a soft melody begins to pour from the shop windows, an old Christmas carol that Blaine recognised instantly as one of his favourites.

"Subtle," Kurt mumbled. Blaine glanced over at him.

"Pardon?" he asked, not having heard him. Kurt smiled, shaking his head and giving him a small bow.

"May I have this dance?" he asked, his voice polite but eyes playful as they meet Blaine's.

Blaine let out a breathy chuckle, a grin crossing his face.

"I couldn't say no to the prince."

_Sleigh bells ring; are you listening?_

_In the lane snow is glistening_

_A beautiful sight we have here tonight_

_Walking in a winter wonderland_

And together they waltz, under the light patter of snow that caresses the beautiful Christmas Day. As they move in perfect time to the pretty music, Christmas bells ring in the distance and Blaine can't help but let out a childish giggle, pressing his nose against Kurt's.

And it wasn't a dream, Blaine knew, but it was more magical than anything he could have ever wished for.


End file.
